Humans are a Pain
by stonecoldpuppy
Summary: Eric's human son arrives back home and with him brings all the trouble and trials of a teenage boy. Don't really go intp his backstory much. Focus on Eric's struggle with the situation.


Eric lay awake; he had been up for a while now even though the sun had not set. He for the first time in a long time was unsure of what to do. His impossible child now resided with him; he had become restless with his caregivers and craved his father. Although his son was hundreds of years old his mind had never matured, part of his biology probably, he was still very much a 16 year old boy.

Eric had been alerted two days ago, he had received a call from the AVL informing him that Jackson would be flying down the following day to stay with him. Eric tried to protest however he had no bargaining chips in this situation, the child Eric's and he had to submit to the AVL or life would get difficult for him. Eric thought that this situation may be the more demanding still.

It was not that Eric did not care for the boy he did, just in his own way, he was just unsure about what to do. Eric received updates telling him of Jackson's life, health and so-on and from what he could tell Jackson was fairly happy with his caretakers and life in New York so he was unsure why Jackson would give that up to stay with him.

Jackson needed to be picked up from the airport as he did not have the speed of a vampire so Eric had to drive to the airport, something he thoroughly disliked; he hated driving he found it so slow and unnecessary. Jackson was not hard to pick out of a crowd, he was definitely Eric's son; tall, blonde with large blue eyes, because of Eric's physical age people often mistook them for brothers. When Eric was first told about his son he refused to believe it, however the moment Godric laid eyes on the child he knew, Eric too but he continued to deny it for some time. There was an undeniably awkward tension in there air when these two were together. Jackson so yearned for his father but knew that there was a certain way he had to act around Eric so not to jolt him around too much.

As the sun set Eric got out of his coffin and began to slowly change, he could hear Jackson moving around upstairs. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and headed upstairs.

* * *

Jackson had been awake for most of the day, unlike his father his natural rhyme wanted him to be active in the daylight hours, and as he wasn't a vampire this was perfectly natural. As Jackson was born to a powerful witch and a vampire he was not a regular human being, he was faster, stronger, and more resilient and hadn't aged since his mother had died. However like all humans he needed food to survive, something which Eric had obviously not remembered. He wondered how he could bring up his hunger knowing that Eric was discomfited by any human subject. Jackson was prepared for this though, but he had so badly wanted to see his father that he would try his best to just go with the flow.

His physically young father appeared in his doorway, he was so quiet, and the way he moved and spoke like he was constantly sneaking up on someone.

"How long have you been awake?" Eric spoke eyeing the mess of magazines, books, drinks and rubbish his son was leaving around Fangtasia. "You're meant to live with a vampire timetable or humans will be suspicious."

"We're the only ones around, I thought it wouldn't hurt. Plus after 150 years I just can't ever fully get used to it" He knew there was no point lying about it.

"It doesn't matter if there are humans around or where you are," he said sharply, "you are to stick to the rules, otherwise you could be in danger."

"Sorry," Grudged Jackson "I won't do it again." He saw his father roll his eyes; they both knew that wasn't true. "So what do you want to do?" eagerly waiting for his father's reply.

Eric sighed, "I was hoping you had some ideas." He saw the disappointed look in Jackson's eye when he realised he didn't have a plan. "Anything you want to do or see? I'm not sure what kids do for fun these days." Jackson shook his head no even though he was thinking of a million and one different things. "Well is there anything you need?"

Jackson couldn't resist it "I'm kind of starving. Can we go out for dinner, anywhere is fine."

Eric shut his eyes. He hated human food, it was so grotesque, it made been long dead or worse never even alive, made out of some machine. "Fine, I'm sure we can find a place to eat. Preferably" he added, "something we can take away, I have no interest in sitting in some human eatery watching mortals stuff their faces."

"Um dad" Jackson saw him flinch from being called that, "That sounds like a good idea but, we should probably go to a supermarket as well so I can have food here and just eat when I'm hungry. Is there a kitchen here or something?"

Supermarkets, shopping, kitchens…dad, this was something Eric would never get comfortable with. "I suppose that is necessary. We will have to stay at my house; there is an unused kitchen there." Pam and he were the only beings who had been inside his house; he was not exactly thrilled with the idea of sharing it. "We will find a place to eat and then go shopping for you is this acceptable?" Eric said this colder than intended.

"Yeah that's great!" even though Eric wasn't excited Jackson was elated that he got to spend time with his dad and stay in his house, he couldn't believe his luck. Eric shifted his weight under the unexpected rejoice from his son. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Eric was almost glad when they reached the supermarket, Jackson had been eating a foul smelling meal in the car, Eric had heard of young humans eating large quantities of food yet he was unprepared for how much that truly was.

Once through the door however Eric realised just how out of his depth he was, he had never been in a supermarket when he was human you either killed or cultivated what you ate. Jackson took charge grabbing a shopping cart he led his father aisle by aisle. He watched as his father winched at the smells and stared blankly at some instant noodles.

"I've seen humans eat, only the fat ones eat the food that you're grabbing; I'm not letting you be one of those humans." He stopped the cart, "Can't you find healthy food?" A passing by women giggled and said to Eric "It's just a constant battle isn't it, getting your young boys to eat something healthy." Eric just looked blank; yet again he was clueless of what to do.

"I'll go grab some fruit then." When out of earshot of others Jackson whispered to Eric "I can't actually get fat, part of being part vampire I guess."

"Let's just go, I've had enough of this place."

"Sure thing, I grabbed heaps of stuff so we won't need to come back for a while." Eric's stomach dropped, a while, he was going have to do this again, shit. Eric's mind now flooded with all types of things that he was going to have to put up with while Jackson was around, this would not be fun.

"Before we go to your house we need to go get my stuff from Fangtasia" Jackson spoke really just to break the silence that had filled the whole car trip, he didn't expect the reaction he would get.

"Go to Fangtasia? You cannot be serious, with a room full of vampires and humans. There is no way you would be putting you and me in danger. You have to avoid all who do not know about, you should know this Jackson." He said this very sharply, he wasn't going to mess around; he didn't need any extra trouble. "I will have Pam deliver your things to my house."

"Jesus that was harsh, I hadn't even thought about it." From Eric's grunt he realised that is not the answer he wanted to here.

"You've been alive long enough to be able to think ahead and protect yourself."

Jackson turned his head and the silence began again.

* * *

Eric struggled having the boy stay with him in the house. Pam and he were mainly the only ones who used the house. Eric would wake up and head downstairs to find the house in a mess. There would be foul food and its packaging throughout the house, things would be in the wrong place and Jackson would always be playing some horrible modern music. One night when he awoke he heard no music, but what worried him is that he could not hear any movement either.

"Jackson where are you?" His voiced echoed throughout the house, there was no sign of life. Worry began to wash over Eric until he noticed something was missing, the car. "I'm going to kill that insubordinate child." He muttered to himself as he headed through the door.

Jackson however didn't have a care in the world right now. Jackson had snuck out early in the day, only to find a desirable girl he decided to pursue. He couldn't believe his luck when she too showed that same idea. His mind was now focused on the naked, writhing girl in the backseat of his car. He thought that one of the greatest upsides to him being such a freak is that unlike others guys he didn't tire like them, he could kept going all night long; which of course was his plan. Unfortunately it was a plan that was not carried out to its full.

Eric had sensed where his son was and as he was in such a rage about Jackson sneaking out and stealing his car he didn't take any notice of anything else.

"Jackson Emil Northman you don't even know how much you will regret this!" Eric yelled swinging the car door open. "Fan här!" Eric froze, he did not plan on being greeted by his son's naked ass in his face and a naked human below him. Jag har inte registrera dig för detta. What is this? Get your clothes on right now." Jackson really didn't know how much he was going to regret this. Before Jackson could even move the embrassed girl sprinted from Eric's car. Jackson threw his clothes on as quickly as he physically could. "Fuck."


End file.
